


【翻译】Til the End of the Long, Long Line

by Yueluo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 巴基与自己达成和解。这就足够了。





	【翻译】Til the End of the Long, Long Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Til the End of the Long, Long Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637318) by [uponasoapbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponasoapbox/pseuds/uponasoapbox). 



> 剧透，致郁系高虐  
> 直接包含电影对话  
> 配合 Bing Crosby版的《It's Been a Long, Long Time》服用，效果更佳

如果詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯知道什么事、了解什么人的话，那一定是史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯。巴基的大脑被漫长的时间洪流所撕裂、又重新缝合在一起。他的肢体被扯下，搏动的血脉被换成毒液。但即便在他一无所知，记不起自己名字，甚至记不起自己身体的时候，他也知道史蒂夫。终其一生，他都能感受到这个人在牵引着自己的心弦。

过去的巴基足够幸运。不管他觉得会失去史蒂夫多久，他总会回来。

当他们12岁的时候，史蒂夫坚持称自己只是感冒，实际上他患了肺炎。巴基认为自己将失去这个人，但是他回来了。

当巴基提着手提箱，坐船奔赴107军团的时候，他意识到再也见不到史蒂夫，再也不能抬起一只手臂就能搂住那副骨瘦如柴的肩膀。好吧，他猜对了一部分。但是史蒂夫回来了。

当巴基感到身体在火车边缘摇摇欲坠，看到史蒂夫攥紧的手扑入冷风，听到头顶声嘶力竭的呼喊的时候（巴基永远不会向任何人袒露，它实在是太蠢了，在他开始坠落时，遗憾最先奔涌而出，他遗憾自己不能吻上那张脸上的褶皱）。巴基认定他们已经走到了尽头，然后终于和自己达成和解。但是史蒂夫回来了，虽然这需要很长很长一段时间。

当巴基（那还是他的名字吗？）认为自己在与鬼魂搏斗，但又不忍心让他的鬼魂溺死在河水中。他认为已经尽了责任，又证实自己确有超出理解范畴的能力。他认为自己再也看不到那双属于鬼魂的蔚蓝眼睛。但是他们都回来了。

当巴基不相信自己，却知道史蒂夫值得信任的时候，当他让自己再次被带进实验室、再次被冰冻时，他告诉自己，如果这样便不必再伤害史蒂夫，那么再也见不到那人也只是一个需要付出的公平代价。但是史蒂夫回来了。

当巴基觉得自己在分崩离析，身体在层层剥落的时候，他让自己喊出了史蒂夫的名字，只有一次，毕竟他只是一个普通人。但在下一瞬间，巴基又重归完整，然后史蒂夫回来了。

可是这一次呢？这一次是不同的。萨姆和布鲁斯似乎都在担心史蒂夫无法归来，但是巴基要更了解些。史蒂夫不会再错过其他约会。他不敢的。但那不是问题所在。问题是史蒂夫累了。厌倦了为巴基归来，然后一次又一次被中途抛下。巴基从史蒂夫的眼中全了出来，在他假装调试手套、皮带、以及握住雷神之锤的力道时（对于关于值得的所有谈话，巴基很确定只有依靠最顽固的疼痛，才能刻意地避开它们）。

巴基不知道该说些什么，不知道该怎样表现得了然于心，史蒂夫不必去假装，他回来得够多了，已经足够了。

它还不够。那不是真的。但他无法避开这种感觉。

史蒂夫在某一天曾经谈起，就在上一次他们待在一起，在尘埃降临之前（是几年前，还是几小时前，或者是一辈子？），宇宙正试图把他们分开的那天。过去巴基从未相信过命中注定，但之后真的重演了，他不知道自己还相不相信自由意志或者其他的什么。

所以当史蒂夫深吸一口气后说，“我愿意追随你去地狱，然后重返人间，你知道吗？”巴基只是简单地哼了一声，继续检查着他的武器，为即将到来的战斗做准备。

“是的，我知道，史蒂夫。你以前做过几次。”

“我会再做一次。不过有时我也在想，也许这个世界之所以会把你送到那里，只是因为我抓得太紧了。就像，如果不是我太担心无法和你在一起，没准咱们压根就不会被拆散。”

巴基花了很大力气才控制住自己，不让自己失声痛哭，不让自己忽然拍上史蒂夫的头，或者热切地要求他告知最近读了哪本烂哲学书，但他还是很好地控制住了自己，“告诉过你，我一点都不值得。”最后他从咬紧的牙关中努力挤出声音。

史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，发出愤怒时的一贯语调，“你知道我不是这个意思。你值得一切，哪怕是再来十次。我只是希望——”他的声音越来越轻，眼睛紧紧盯着巴基，伸出手抓住他的肩头。

巴基一直无法直视史蒂夫的眼睛，只是盯着他的嘴唇，把那只完好的手放在他的后颈，拇指轻轻地蹭着皮肤，“我也是，史蒂夫。”他说，声音比希望得要粗一些。他要闭上眼睛，只需要很短的一会儿，他要为无法避免的下一次离别做好准备。

也许，只是也许，巴基感觉到有嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他的，一次，两次，也许还有一次。但巴基不相信自己的大脑。

在那之后，他们该去了解情况了。巴基从来没有时间去问。他一直奔波在肾上腺素、浣熊、还有尘土之中。询问、思考这个问题真的会有什么好处吗？

可是现在巴基没那么笃定了。史蒂夫已经五年没有见过他。在他们再次重逢，在史蒂夫再次回来之前，他们还要走上很长的路。巴基从史蒂夫的眼睛里全都看出来了，他知道如果自己开口，史蒂夫会回来得更快些。而这正是他保持沉默的原因。

正相反，巴基允许自己和史蒂夫玩些小游戏，“别干傻事，等我回来。”史蒂夫说，从萨姆身旁转过身，努力不让巴基生出疑心。

“我怎么会？你把所有的傻气都带走了。”巴基记得这些话，哪怕它们已经有七十年这么古老。他很想知道，如果他告诉他们自己在临终之前也能记得这些话，史蒂夫会不会觉得好受一点。也许答案是否定的。

张开双臂搂住他的时候，巴基自顾自地在心里想，这将是他最后一次用手臂搂住这副宽阔的肩膀，最后一次感受到放在背上的有力双手。他不想松手。他想请求史蒂夫带他一起，不要再接受命运的判决，可是他做不到。

“我会想你的，伙计。”他说，接着他看到史蒂夫眼中一闪而过的黯淡，不管是出于愧疚、惭愧还是愤怒，他几乎立刻后悔不迭。

“一切都会好起来的，巴克。”史蒂夫说（他没有说自己会回来没有说只需短短五秒没有说自己不会回来）。

巴基笑了，是他所能记得的最美好的笑容。它更像是一次脸部的扭曲，但是他尽力了。

然后，史蒂夫离开了五秒钟。

巴基悼念着。

当班纳和威尔逊开始惊慌失措时，巴基将视线投向外面。因为他们有个约会，史蒂夫从来不会让自己失约。

他就在那里。巴基不需要去见他，至少现在还不需要。他知道会发现什么。他能感觉到有什么正在牵扯着心弦。现在他没有什么事要做了。

“萨姆，去吧。”他说。现在悼念的人该换做萨姆，他要去明白、去了解这些。

巴基注视着他们，注视着史蒂夫那张崭新而苍老的新面孔解释着什么，注视着他虚弱的双手递过火炬。他甚至在萨姆或者史蒂夫有机会询问之前就意识到了所有。

是的，巴基会这样做。是的，史蒂夫，你现在也可以休息了。不对，这并不自私。是的，你值得再见到她。但这无法让巴基不去嫉妒，哪怕再理解都不行。

可这都不重要。如果巴基的第一个命运是在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身边起起落落，那么为美国队长效力就是第二个。

史蒂夫已经回来了，一次，两次，再三再四……巴基会为他做好这件事。

这不是他一直期盼的结局，但总比他应得的要好。这是一个漫长、漫长的尽头（或是开始？）。

已经足够了。


End file.
